jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Kategorie Diskussion:Löschkandidaten
Warum dümpeln hier eigentlich seit längerer Zeit mehrere Sachen (isb. Bilder) rum. Ich würde mal vorschlagen, zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen und zu löschen oder den LA zu entfernen, aber ein Löschantrag sollte doch kein Dauerzustand sein. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:39, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Vielleicht wäre es auch mal eine Idee, zwischen normalen Löschantrag und einem Schnelllöschantrag zu unterscheiden, da es bei manchen Sachen (Weiterleitungen im Diskussionsnamensraum, Spam, Vandalismus, nicht mehr gebrauchte Benutzerunterseiten) einfach keine Diskussion gibt, während normale Löschanträge auf Seiten gestellt werden, die zu wenig Relevanz haben, zu schlecht sind oder keine Quellenangaben haben. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:54, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Quellen für Bilder Tut mir einen Gefallen und sucht mal Quellen für die 3 Bilder - das dürfte doch nicht so schwer sein, grade bei dem Produktionsfoto mit Ewan und Daniel vor den Dreharbeiten... 14:00, 8. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Das Bild von Daniel Logan kommt nicht in Mythmaking: Behind the Scenes of Attack of the Clones vor. Ich besitze nicht das Making-of-Buch von Episode 1, daher weiß ich nicht, ob das Obi-Wan-Bild dort enthalten ist. Viele Grüße, 14:31, 8. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Korrektur: WP hat auch das Daniel-Logan-Bild: en:Image:Daniel Logan.JPG, allerdings fehlt ihnen ebenfalls die Quelle. So wie die Schrift aussieht, scheint es ein Screenshot von dem Bonusmaterial der Episode-2-DVD zu sein. Ich schaue mal die DVD durch, vielleicht finde ich das Bild dort. Viele Grüße, 14:36, 8. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Danke! Vielleicht findet sich das Bild von Ewan ja auch im Bonusmaterial der Ep. I DVD. Ich meine mich an sowas zu erinnern. Irgendeine Idee, wo das Hayden-Bild herstammt? 14:39, 8. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich habe das Daniel-Logan.Bild gefunden. Man sieht es in der Webdokumentation ''"Eimer als Kopf" - Die Familie Boba Fett auf der Bonusmaterial-DVD. Ziemlich weit am Anfang sieht man, wie Daniel Logan sich die Illustrierte Enzyklopädie der OT ansieht und sagt: :::::„''I grow up in four and five of it, and then I become a bounty hunter. Wow, I even get the jetpacks.“ ::::Gegen Ende sieht man Daniel Logan vor dem gleichen Hintergrund, aber ohne Buch, und er sagt „''May the force be with me“. Über das andere Bild weiß ich nichts. Viele Grüße, 14:52, 8. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Dann kannste ja die eine Quelle schonmal eintragen. 15:03, 8. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Die Quelle kann ich einfügen. Das Ewan-McGregor-Bild habe ich auf diesen Seiten in einer größeren Auflösung gefunden, allerdings steht dort keine Quelle: http://www.padawansguide.com/oowig.shtml (Bild) und http://www.obi-wan.itgo.com/album/index.html (Bild). Bei der zweiten Seite wird das Bild mit „''Kenobi behind the scene's sitting down''“ beschrieben. Viele Grüße, 15:04, 8. Aug. 2008 (CEST) LA für Diskussionen, die mitverschoben werden Ein Artikel, der verschoben wird, kann eine Diskussion haben, die in dem Fall automatisch mitverschoben werden kann. Ist es nötig, da jedes mal einen LA zu stellen? Es könnte ja sein, dass man die entsprechende Diskussion in der Beobachtungsliste hat oder unter Favoriten, etc. dann wäre die Weiterleitung nämlich berechtigt. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 12:11, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Also so weit ich weiß, hat man mit der Diskussion auch immer gleichzeitig den ganzen Artikel unter Beobachtung. Wird der Artikel jetzt verschoben, ist auch die neue Disku immer noch unter Beobachtung, deshalb kann man die bedenkenlos löschen. Bel Iblis 12:39, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Ja, das ist richtig. Die Beobachtung folgt dem Verschieben. 13:17, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET)